emeraldreveuneacademyseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Geo Gaiaquake the Hedgehog
Personality Geo is an intelligent, active, and a bit overly confident person. He is very prideful and his past is a mystery to all but Isaiah. The most confusing peices of history he wears are seven rings that he wears on his hands, and a crystalline ball the he carries with him at all times. It is still not known just how it happens, but Geo always seems to make an amazement out of somebody when a subject comes to mind. He seems to always be confident in his womanizing skills, which aren't very much. If you make friends with him though, he really isn't that bad a person.﻿ Geo's Story I was born into the Arthurian world. My parents had to send me to the future when I was a year old in order to save me from the terrible king. I then was transported into the world of Sonic the Hedgehog. I was taken under a nice young foster mother who uderstood my potential. as soon as I was old enough she told me that I was destined to be an Ultimate Lifeform. Soon I then started training my skills in the power of chaos and studied my chaos abilities. Every now and again my foster mother would take me to the house of my cousins, Shadow and Violet. I began to see over the years that as my power increased, so did my cousins' power increased. When I became 15 I went down to their house and found that they already had, just like I had, realized their true power, but they had gotten farther than I had. Shadow had already gained his own gun and mastered his own mystical gems to control. I then began working harder, and I finally finished my journey within my final test. My last thing to do was to get my inheritance from my real timeline. Knowing that my parents were gone helped me lighten the load of my joyfullness and I was able to stay on schedule. after I spoke with the blacksmith, he took out a box of 7 golden rings. Each ring had a gem in their with the same color of the corresponding gem the Shadow owned. I then paid for then and returned. The next few years were unadventureous but I was still ready for anything. I am now 18, I travel the world with my friends, Isaiah and Renegade, always searching for new heroes to gather up for battle. This is why I'm here. To protect this world. The Spirit Endowed When I was younger, I stumbled upon a mystical power in a cave deeper into my homeland. I fell upon a spirit known as Eon the Earthen Chaos Wyvern, an incredible dragon-like beast with no front legs on it. He rewarded me his power for finding him, and I was overcome by the natural power of earth. Thats how my Earthen Alchemy has become so strong. Quotes "Why in this great world did you say that?" "Well, there's fifty seconds of my life I'm not getting back..." "Isaiah, HELP!!!! Renegade wants to hit me again." "I'll just look into my crystal ball here and see what we can find..."